The Murder of Sight
by D-N-D Mozaik
Summary: Inggris tepatnya di kota London, merupakan saat-saat kelam yang sangat buruk untuk sejarah Inggris. 'Jack the Ripper' pangilan untuk seorang pembunuh begis dan gila yang sampai saat ini wajahnya belum diketahui. Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif membunuhnya..


Chapter 1 : London

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba sang rembulan telah muncul menggantikan sang surya yang telah hilang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Inggris tepatnya di kota London, merupakan saat-saat kelam yang sangat buruk untuk sejarah Inggris. 'Jack the Ripper' pangilan untuk seorang pembunuh begis dan gila yang sampai saat ini wajahnya belum diketahui. Keahlian membunuhnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia selalu berhasil di setiap aksi pembunuhannya.<p>

Begitu pula dengan keahliannya menghindar dari polisi. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya dengan sangat bersih dan detail, yang tentu saja menyulitkan kepolisian London saat itu. Mereka telah menggunakan seluruh kekuatan kepolisian, mereka juga mulai mengawasi dengan ketat masyarakat London. Tapi tetap saja Jack dengan mudahnya tetap melakukan aksinya.

Menyewa detektifpun rasanya percuma, sekitar 20 detektif telah mereka sewa untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Hasilnya? Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan kecewa. Dari 20 detektif, 7 diantaranya tewas mengenaskan dengan potongan tubuh yang hampir tidak dikenali lagi, 12 orang di nyatakan hilang dan sampai sekarang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya. Dan hanya satu yang telah berhasil mereka temukan.

Dia bernama sir Thomas Tom Jhonson yang dikenal dengan sifat keras dan kepribadian kuat. Mereka menemukan dirinya berada di samping pabrik dekat pelabuhan kota. Thomas ditemukan dengan kondisi yang aneh- meringkuk, gemetaran, dengan tatapan horor yang terpaku di matanya- tidak ada darah bahkan tidak ada goresan di tubuhnya sedikitpun. Hanya saja jika melihat wajahnya, bisa dengan jelas terlihat ketakutan yang amat besar menyelimuti jiwanya.

Saat di introgasi dia benar-benar tidak membantu. Jika didekati atau ditanya dia hanya gemetar dan teriak-teriak tidak jelas, memohon dengan terbata-bata meminta mereka semua membunuh dirinya agar tidak bertemu dengan pembunuh itu lagi. Mereka sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan introgasi dan memasukan sir Thomas ke rumah sakit jiwa di London.

Malam setelah introgasi sir Thomas Tom Jhonson ditemukan tewas di kamarnya. Ia tewas karena memutuskan nadi yang ada di lehernya sendiri menggunkan serpihan gelas kaca yang ada di kamarnya. Kareana tidak ingin menambah jumlah korban, kepolisian memutuskan untuk tidak menyewa detektif lagi. Jack tidak hanya membunuh jiwa tetapi juga membunuh mental korbannya. Dengan itu 'Jack the Ripper' menjadi sosok yang sangat di takuti oleh masyarakat London.

Kepolisian London hampir tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, Jack telah membuat para polisi tidak berkutik menghadapinya. Aksi Jack makin sering terjadi, polisi makin geram dengan tindakannya begitu banyak nyawa yang melayang karena perbuatan Jack. Tetapi Jack selalu saja dapat menghindari mereka.

Mereka tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi mengenai Jack, jangankan identitas, motif membunuh Jack saja mereka tidak tahu. Karena Jack membunuh tampa pandang hulu, dari pria, wanita, kaya, miskin, tua, ataupun muda. Sepertinya Jack tidak melihat perbedaan dari korban-korbannya. Memperlakukan korban-korbannya dengan sama. Hampir seluruh korbannya pasti ditemukan dengan kondisi sama yaitu leher teriris dan perut yang di mutlasi dengan brutal.

Berbagai spekulasi mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa 'Jack the Ripper' adalah seorang dokter, karena dilihat dari pekerjaannya terbukti dia begitu menguasai pemotongan atau pembedahan tubuh manusia. Ada juga yang mengatakan Jack adalah seorang polisi gila, karena bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghindar begitu licinnya hingga tidak bisa tertangkap?

Tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan dengan jelas siapa Jack sesungguhnya. Yang sampai saat ini dapat mereka simpulkan hanya satu, 'Jack the Ripper' adalah seorang pembunuh jenius.

* * *

><p><strong>BB Place<strong>

"Hei … lihat ini. Uhhh … fotonya saja sudah membuatku mual", kata seorang pria sambil menyodorkan koran ke depan wajah teman di sampingnya yang memakai kemeja tua berwarna biru.

"Oh Sh*t! Bisa jauhkan dariku, kau tidak lihat ya ? Aku sedang makan!", bentak si pria berkemeja biru. Segera saja dia mengambil koran itu dan melemparnya ke meja bar. Tentu saja korannya jadi berserakan di meja.

"Mike! Reaksimu itu berlebihan. Aku bahkan belum selesai membacanya!" keluh si pria.

"Kau yang memulainya Ronney", sahut Mike.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan Mike dan berhenti memanggilku 'Ronney'", desis Ron penuh ancaman.

"Hah", dengus Mike tidak peduli dan dia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Menyebalkan" umpat Ron kesal. Langsung saja dia berdiri meninggalkan temannya yang sedang sibuk makan. Saai dia berjalan ke meja bar untuk mengambil korannya, sudah ada seorang bartender yang membereskannya.

"Maaf itu milikku … Oh! Hai Beyond", dia menghampiri B yang ada di belakang meja bar.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, B menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Seringai muncul di wajahnya saat mengetahui Ronald yang memanggilnya

"Halo Ronald. Tak tahukah kau kalau tempat sampah ada di luar?", tanya B straktis sambil membereskan koran yang masih berserakan dilantai.

"Itu memang milikku, tapi bukan aku yang melemparnya", sahut Ron menanggapi B.

"Terserah kau sajalah", kata B tak acuh.

"Tapi memang bukan aku yang melemparnya, itu ulah Mike. Kami sempat bertengkar tadi, tapi masa hanya gara-gara aku… ", omel Ron panjang lebar.

B tidak terlalu memperhatikan ocehan Ron, ia masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berantakan itu. Gerakannya langsung berhenti begitu ia melihat foto koran yang ada di tangannya. Tepat di atas foto berukuran besar itu tertulis kalimat - **'JACK THE RIPPER' MELANJUTKAN AKSI PEMBUNUHAN KEJAMNYA -** dengan cetakan besar. Foto itu begambar seorang wanita, keadannya benar-benar mengerikan. Kepala yang hampir tidak tersambung lagi, perut di robek dengan brutal, dan di seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan-goresan benda tajam.

'_Ah….. Linda. Aku takan melupakan kenangan malam terindah kita berdua'_, batin B. Melihat foto Linda yang ada di koran tanpa sadar seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah B. Memori kenangan B bersama Linda langsung berkelebatan dalam pikiran B ketika melihat foto itu.

"…. kekanakan bukan? Hanya gara-gara i-", Ron menghentikan omelannya karena menyadari dari tadi B diam saja. Ronald yang bingung dan sedikit tersinggung kenapa dari tadi B diam saja sementara dia mengomel panjang lebar langsung menegurnya.

"B? Kau mendengarkan aku tidak ?", tanya Ron kesal sambil menengok B yang ada di belakang meja bar.

B tidak merespon tanda tak mendengarkan Ronald yang bertanya kepadanya. Pikiranya masih penuh dengan Linda.

"OY! B?", teriak Ron.

B sedikit tersentak dan lamunannya langsung buyar karena teriakan Ron. Cepat-cepat ia hilangkan seringai di wajahnya dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya barusan.

"Ada apa ?", tanya Ron lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut melihat ini", kata B bohong. Ia memberikan koran Ron yang ada ditangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah di rapikan.", Ron mengambil koran yang B berikan."Well yeah siapa saja pasti akan terkejut meliht ini kan ? Maksudku lihat saja, aku benar-benar kaihan pada wanita ini. Dari pada melihat tubuhnya yang mengerikan, aku lebih takut melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Rasanya sedikit mengingatkan ku pada sir Thomas waktu itu. Benar-benar horror", lanjutnya.

'_Tentu wajahnya sangat cantik, apalagi saat darah menghiasi wajahnya'_ batin B dalam hati.

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar", kata B. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan sedikit acting yang sudah B pelajari dari dulu, ia memasang tampang sedikit ngeri dan menyerit melihat foto itu agar meyakinkan Ron. Ron yang tidak mengetahui pikiran B, menanggapi ekspresi B biasa dan wajar saja untuk ukuran orang normal.

"Ron ! Kita harus pergi sekarang !", teriak Mike dari arah pintu. Rupanya Mike sudah selesai makan dan harus kembali bekerja.

Ron menoleh kearah datangnya suara, mendapati Mike yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya ! Aku datang !", jawabnya. Ron kembali menghadapi B.

"Sampai jumpa lagi B", kata Ron riang.

"Ya sampai jumpa", sahut B tersenyum. Beberapa gadis di café terkikik genit melihat senyuman B. B tidak mempedulikannya.

Ron segera menghampiri Mike yang dari kejauhan terlihat sudah tidak sabar dan langsung keluar café.

Begitu Ron sudah tidak tampak lagi, senyuman di wajah B langsung pudar digantikan dengan ekspresi biasa. B meraih botol selai strawberries miliknya yang ada di lemari. Membuka tutupnya dan menjilati isinya dengan tangannya. Setelah puas menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran selai, ia menutup botonya dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Kembali bekerja", B mengambil serbet dan menghampiri para pelanggan di café.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk membaca fic saya. Ini fic pertama saya lhoo

Mohon maaf kalau kata2nya ga jelas dan ceritanya kurang mengena.

Maklum saja saya author baru.

Mohon doa restu? dan reviewnya ! ^_^


End file.
